The aim of the research is to fully characterize chemically the host specific toxins produced by Corynesporium cassiicola. Efforts will be made to seek common structural features among related toxins responsible for biological activity and to examine the nature of the specific membrane interaction. This plant toxing system will provide fundemental information for understanding the interaction of peptide derivatives with membranes.